Twilight ePoV
by bby e
Summary: Twilight through Edward's eyes.
1. Eavesdropping

**Chapter One.**

(Eavesdropping.)

I OWN NOTHING, IM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER.(:

* * *

I drove my Volvo into an empty parking space, at the school I used to refer to as purgatory, a place so tedious and monotonous that even though I was a vampire I could have probably fallen asleep. But that was all up until last Monday when a new student at our school appeared, Isabella 'Bella' Swan. Of course I thought nothing of her, until her blocked mind befuddled me. Why wasn't she bombarding me with the average petty thoughts most teenage girls always had? Maybe she was just simply blank, a bubblehead? No, it couldn't be that. Her delicious scarlet blush hinted that some thoughts were definitely going on in that head. I had then decided I needed to unravel her thoughts, maybe something was needed to get what I wanted? Physical contact? A magic word?

Bella Swan's blocked mind was not the only thing that made her more interesting than the other boring, over-hormoned teenagers that I walked among, it was also her atrociously sweet scent. This girl must had been destined to be fed on, she was even more frail and helpless than most humans; her mind was blocked from me leaving me without having to think about her as a, "talking steak", because she was just steak; and her insanely sweet scent hit me unlike anything describable. It was basically fate for me to give in to my monster, persuade her into the forest or stalk her home. I almost had let the monster win, but Carlisle's face - my hero and mentor - in my mind had gave me enough hope to get me out of that suddenly Closter phobic building and into mountains of Alaska, where the fresh air was always in supply.

While in Alaska it was hard to believe that the frail human girl, Isabella Swan, could drive me out of where I wanted to be. If I wanted to be with my family without having giving in to temptation, then I would just have to concur her scent. And finish high school and move along with my family to another place and life will go on. Until then, Isabella Swan will be a nice new challenge to distract me from this absurdly boring high school. I need to break down her mind, anything I can use as a defense against her scent. And when I do, she will be nothing more than another Jessica Stanley or Angela Weber.

I put the car in park and rolled up all the windows, got out and locked the doors. I stood by the driver's door staring at the school. I could do this, I won't hurt her. Wait, why was I repeating this to myself? Of course I wouldn't hurt Bella Swan. She was an innocent; she had never committed or even thought about committing disastrous thoughts. And never had I fed or never would feed on an innocent, Bella was no exception.

Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all started walking to their senior classes while Alice walked around the car to stand in front of me.

"_You'll be fine." _Alice thought with a smile.

I halfheartedly lifted one side of my mouth at an attempt of a smile, Alice didn't look very convinced.

"_Edward. I know you wont hurt her." _her smile grew wider, and then she added a giggle.

I raised an eyebrow at my pixie-like vampire sister; she was hiding something from me. But when didn't she try to hide something from me? Better not to think about it, I already had enough to concentrate on. I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding.

Alice giggled, "Come on Edward! We're gonna be late." She turned around and started for class. I breathed in and then snorted; Bella Swan was no more than any other human. And I was going to prove it.

The rest of the day I listened all the people Bella talked to. Jessica, Mike and Angela were the main people she talked to. Every time she was only with Jessica, I swore. Her mind was probably the most unoriginal, annoying trivial mind I've heard. But I'd gladly listen to Jessica's mind rather than Newton's. He just simply got on my nerves, his infatuation with Bella was only growing and it was irritating me in a way it never had been before. Angela's mind was unusually kind for a teenage girl and for that I was thankful. I was able to eavesdrop on Bella without the irritation I got from most people. I listened to every word, watched every image that appeared in one's mind that had absolutely anything to do with Bella.

* * *

"Edward?" Rosalie called, "What are you staring at?"

"Mmm?" I murmured. I glanced back to Rosalie and the rest of my siblings who were staring at me like they were expecting something.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Rosalie spoke at low vampire speed which no human could ever keep up with even if they tried.

"Nothing." I replied and pulled my eyes down to the table. Tracing the lines in the faux wood table with my eyes, listening for Jessica who I knew Bella came to lunch with.

"_Ugh. Edwards's infatuation with that girl is getting out of control. I wonder if she even does smell that good or if it's just weakness. Hmm, I bet if I were human my scent would be ten times better…"_

I tuned Rosalie out; her thoughts were hardly worth hearing. Especially right now when I needed my concentration else where.

"Hello? Bella?" I heard that annoying nasally voice coming from the lunch line. "What do you want?"

I stiffened at her voice waiting for Bella's reply.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Mike Newton asked Jessica. _"Is she okay? Is she sick? Should I ask if she needs to go to the nurse?"_

I rolled my eyes, of course Newton would be with Bella drooling all over her.

"_How should I know? God she's so weird. I probably wouldn't even be her friend if it didn't help my social status…"_

"Nothing." A soft murmur came from in between the other two voices. "Ill just get a soda today."

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked

"Actually I feel a little sick." I frowned at her answer, another feeling of what I felt last Monday when I first saw Bella showed up.

I watched as Bella made her way to their usual table, while listening to Mike keep asking Bella if she were okay and Jessica mentally curse Bella for "hogging Mike's attention."

"_Edward?" _Emmett called.

I looked over at Emmett who was grinning, _"Up to a snow fight later tonight, my brother?" _

I laughed, "Sure. But you know you're just going to lose."

"We'll see about that! Alice, don't think about tonight's snow fight, Edward already cheats enough!"

Alice slipped, she saw our family having a snow fight in the forest, and saw me hiding in the tree tops while Emmett was sneaking from tree to tree trying to hide from me which wouldn't help seeing as I would hear his thoughts from miles away. Then she saw me shaking the tree and all the snow that was piled up on leaves and branches from the tree leaving Emmett under an avalanche of snow.

The corners of my mouth turned up and Alice frowned for accidentally slipping.

"Sorry Emmett, you caught me off guard." She smiled apologetically in his direction.

"Aw, Alice!" Emmett cried. Then suddenly he smiled mischievously said loud enough to put exaggeration in his voice but low enough so no human could possibly hear, "Snap Decision!" then he started shaking his head around the table getting everything in a five foot radius wet. Both Alice and Rosalie leaned away grimacing, while Jasper and I laughed at them.

"_You have got to be kidding. Bella must have a crush on Edward. Why is she always staring at him?" _"Bella what are you staring at?" _"I even warned her that he didn't date. Well it would be fun to watch Bella try anyway."_

My eyes flashed over to meet Bella's, I watched her eyes widen and her cheeks turn pink then saw her drop her head, her hair falling around her face.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica giggled, _"Probably wondering why _she_ was always staring at him. Fool."_

"He doesn't look angry does he?" Bella asked.

My brow furrowed, angry?

"No. Should he be?" Jessica asked in turn.

"I don't think he likes me." she muttered, resting her head on her arm.

"The Cullen's don't like anybody," _"I mean duh, is this girl dense? Oh but I should at least act friendly, I mean I am after all acting like her friend. _"Well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you. _"For what reason? Bella isn't even…"_

"Stop looking at him." she hissed.

Jessica snickered at her and turned her attention to mike and started babbling about some random subject.

Bella rose her head to confirm Jessica obeyed, and then sat up all the way straight again but stared at the table without really looking at the table. What was she thinking? And why did she think I hated her? She must have noticed my rigid position last Monday, but I couldn't blame her for that. The way I acted last Monday would have gotten even the most distracted person's attention. Well she must have a good intuition, because I did in fact hate her, that's what kept the monster from exploding. The rest of lunch went by pretty fast and I stayed seated until I saw Bella and her friends leave. After a few minutes of their departure I got up and made my way to Biology Class.

**a/n**

REVIEWS PLEASE :))


	2. Biology Class

**Chapter Two.**

(Biology Class.)

Stephenie Meyer owns everything. i am not her. i do not own these.

* * *

I walked up to our biology table slowly, ready to cut off my oxygen flow if needed, but I knew could handle the monster inside me for at least this one hour. The babble of all the voices in the classroom was doubled thanks to my special hearing. I turned down the volume of all the other voices, letting them become just background music still hoping that I could get into Bella's head. With another try and another failure, I sighed and kept walking. When I got close enough I saw her drawing little cartoons all over her notebook. I pulled the chair back letting it make noise so she would know I was present. She seemed to stiffen in the slightest and gripped her pencil.

"Hello." I said using my reserved voice for humans, not trying to scare them.

She looked up with wide chocolate brown eyes and a slightly stunned expression. I kept my chair as far as possible from the tiny girl, but angled my chair in her direction. I smiled encouragingly at her and analyzed everything she did, needing to get as much as possible because of her blocked off mine.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

Her brow furrowed, "H-how do you know my name?"

I laughed; I wondered if there was anyone in this small town who didn't know this brunette's name. "Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive.

I expected her to smirk or have a smug expression, but she surprised me by grimacing.

"No, I meant, why did you call me Bella?"

"Do you prefer Isabella?" I was sure she corrected everyone who called her Isabella…

"No, I like Bella." She said "But I think Charlie – I mean my dad – must call me Isabella behind my back – that's what everyone here seems to know me as."

"Oh." Well of course she corrected everyone her name was Bella but I shouldn't have _known_ that until now.

Mr. Banner then started class by instructing us on how to use or labs and explaining our worksheets. This would be easy, I would be able to finish the worksheet in a few minutes and get the information I wanted from Bella.

"Get started." Mr. Banner ordered.

"Ladies first, partner?" I asked being polite.

She looked up staring at me, maybe she didn't know how. Well that wouldn't be a first, humans were so predictable. "Or I could start, if you wish."

"No," she said while turning a delicate pink. "I'll go ahead."

She snapped the first slide into place and adjusted the lens. In less than thirty seconds she confidently said, "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" I went for the slide catching her hand before she went for the next. She jerked her hand away, probably at the iciness of my hands. "I'm sorry." Sorry for almost murdering you last Monday and now I'm sorry for bothering you with my inhuman cold hands.

I examined the slide then saw she was right, "Prophase." I agreed, while writing it on the first line of the worksheet Mr. Banner had given us.

I switched out the first slide for the next; surely her answer had been a guess. All the other humans around us were struggling to get past number one.

I looked into the microscope lens, "Anaphase" I murmured.

"May I?" She asked.

I smirked and pushed the microscope over to her.

She looked into the lens and frowned, obviously disappointed to not be able to prove me wrong, someone with two medical degrees. She held out her hand and asked, "Slide three?"

I dropped the third slide into her hand, not wanting to bother her with my icy touch again.

She popped it into place, looked at the slide for a few seconds and passed me the microscope then said, "Interphase."

I looked at it swiftly, now knowing she wasn't guessing. This girl was smart. Interesting.

We finished long before anyone else had even gotten past number two. I heard the voices of struggling students and cheating thoughts, people were asking others for help and sneaking the books under the tables frantically searching for the answers before Mr. Banner could notice. I stared at Bella who was examining her doodling. Was that why I couldn't hear her? Her intelligence? Hmm, couldn't be that.

She glanced up at me and then blurted out without warning, "Did you get contacts?"

"No." Why would she ask if I got contacts?

"Oh. I thought there was something different about your eyes."

I shrugged and looked away. She noticed my eyes. Last Monday my eyes had been coal black on the fact I hadn't hunted for two weeks, but today they were as light as they could probably go, light honey. Of course my eye color was a vampire fact; the color distinguished our prey, if the eyes were topaz then the vampire hunted animals. If the eyes were burgundy, the vampire hunted people. But each day farther away from the last hunt the vampire's eyes would grow darker until the next hunt returning back to their original color.

But no one ever noticed my eye's, that's why my family never bothered with contacts. No one noticed ever really noticed me or my family, especially not our eyes.

"_Oh great, Cullen couldn't even let Bella try I see…" _"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?"

"Bella," I corrected. "Actually, she identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner looked skeptical, _"yeah right."_

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked her.

Bella smiled sheepishly, "Not with onion root."

"Whitefish Blastula?" he asked. _"Well at least that explains why she knew the answers so quickly. She probably just memorized the answers."_

I glared at Mr. Banner, skeptical of her intelligence. But hadn't I too been skeptical a few minutes ago?

"Yeah." She answered him.

He nodded, "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Well" he huffed, "I guess its good you two are lab partners." He walked away. _"Two know it alls in one class, as lab partners. Great."_

I ignored him and looked over at Bella who had begun doodling again. I remember what she said earlier about me being angry with her, and for some odd reason I didn't want her to think so. I searched for a random topic, and then remembered her conversation with Newton earlier.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" I asked hoping to get something out of that blocked mind.

"Not really." She answered.

"You don't like the cold." It was obvious, even without having to eavesdropping on her every word and every mind she talked to.

"Or the wet."

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live."

"You have no idea." She muttered darkly. Obviously she didn't say that because of the weather.

"Why did you come here, then?" If not to send me to hell?

She looked down with a perplexed expression. "It's… complicated."

"I think I can keep up." I said trying to suppress a laugh. How complicated could it be?

She looked up and met my gaze, which then she blurted out, "My mother got remarried."

"That doesn't sound so complex." I disagreed. But I didn't want to be rude so I continued, "When did that happen?"

"Last September." Her voice sounded sad, and I felt bad for her.

"And you don't like him." Typical, trivial, teenager.

"No, Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough." She corrected me. Okay, not typical teenager.

"Why didn't you stay with them?" at first I started asking questions to unravel the mystery that was her thoughts, and to convince her I didn't hate her. But now that I had gotten a taste at her thoughts, though probably edited I couldn't help but keep asking questions. Her answers were fascinating.

"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." She smiled halfheartedly.

"Have I heard of him?" I smiled

"Probably not. He doesn't play _well._ Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."

"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." I stated. Obvious answer.

She raised her chin a fraction and replied, "No, she did not send me here. I sent myself."

I felt my eyebrows pull together. "I don't understand." Why would she send herself here when she so obviously hated it here?

She sighed, "She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy… so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie." Yes, it was very obvious she hated it here.

"But now you're unhappy."

"And?" she challenged.

Yes Bella Swan was definitely not a typical teenager.

"That doesn't seem fair." I shrugged.

She laughed darkly, and said "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

If anything she was preaching to the choir. I looked down at the table, "I believe I _have _heard that somewhere before." I agreed.

"So that's all" she said.

I looked her over; Bella Swan was quickly becoming one of the most interesting humans I've met. "You put on a good show" I said "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

She made a face and then looked away.

"Am I wrong?" I asked

She didn't say anything.

"I didn't think so." I smirked.

"Why does it matter to _you_?" she asked clearly irritated but kept her eyes on the board.

"That's a very good question." I muttered. Why _did_ it matter to me? Why did I care so much about this insignificant girl's stories?

She sighed and I looked over at her and saw a cute little scowl on her face that made me laugh, "Am I annoying you?"

She looked over at me and said, "Not exactly. I'm more annoyed with myself. My face is so easy to read – my mother always calls me her open book." She frowned.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." I said while gazing at her, trying with all my power to penetrate whatever force field was guarding her thoughts from me.

"You must be a good reader then."

"Usually." I smiled widely.

Mr. Banner then got everyone's attention, and started asking people for answers to the work sheet. I went over the whole conversation in my head. Her answers amazed me. If I wanted to here her thoughts before I wanted to hear them even more now. I was also amazed at how her fascinating responses almost distracted me from the spasm of pain throbbing in my throat, even though I had hunted just last night. I gripped the edge of my chair. And cut off my air supply like last Monday. As soon as the bell rang I rose just as quickly as the week before and got out into the fresh air as soon as possible.

"_Edward." _I heard Alice's soprano voice call my name from not to far from behind me. _"You did well. Im proud of you."_

I sighed, of course Alice would have been watching. That's probably why she was giggling earlier this morning.


	3. Confusion

**Chapter Three.**

(Confusion.)

I do not own anything, stephanie meyer does.

(The vision alice has in the chapter is in my other story.)

* * *

After Biology I skipped my last class and got to my car as fast as possible. I leaned against my car and breathed in the normal, Bella-free air. It was freedom from the torture, but her scent would forever be in my mind. Even long after she was dead. Dead. Every time I said that about her something ached a little inside my chest. What _was_ that? I didn't want her to die? There it was again, but that couldn't mean much. I wouldn't want anyone innocent like Bella to die.

"_Hey Edward skip class again?" _Jasper teased in his head.

I spotted my family walking out their last class's buildings with the rest of the humans. I spotted Bella was one of the first people out, making her way to her rusty old truck. I stared at her trying to figure out what made her so special. There _was _something that made her special, different from the rest of the humans, and I was determined to find out. She got in and started messing with the heater. She began unzipping her jacket and fluffing her hair out into the heater, to dry it. When she looked ready to pull out, she looked around to make sure it was clear, and caught my eye while doing so. She looked startled to find me staring at her. Her cheeks turned a deep pink and she suddenly looked away throwing her truck into reverse and almost took out Samantha Morris's Toyota Corolla. She tried again, and succeeded without damaging anything around her. I couldn't help but laugh, Bella Swan was without a doubt unlike any other human being I had ever laid eyes on.

As she drove away my siblings approached the car.

"What are you laughing at, brother?" Emmett asked.

I sobered up and looked at Emmett. "Nothing. Let's go home, I need to hunt."

* * *

I pulled my car into the garage along side Rosalie's BMW. I got out and started running through the forest. I had already told my family about needing to hunt, immediately.

"_Hey! Wait up!" _Emmett called.

I slowed down a bit for my monstrous sized vampire brother. I stopped completely knowing unless I did he would never catch up.

"_I thought you might want some company." _He grinned, stopping a few feet in front of me.

I started running again, while Emmett followed. A deer caught my peripheral vision, as the smell struck me. The comparison in an animals scent and a humans were laughable, but a comparison to an animals scent and Bella's? That was down right hysterical. I whipped my head around to see a deer staring straight at me, wide eyes, and muscles coiled to spring to run away. I crouched, staring at the deer head on. I sprang into a fierce run catching the deer in my teeth before it had enough time to even turn around. My teeth clamped down on its neck, ripping it into shreds until I found the veins. When I did, I drank until nothing was left, the boiling hot blood flowing down my stone cold throat, not letting a drop get away.

When I was done I threw the deer at the base of a huge tree.

"One" I called over to Emmett wiping venom off of my lower lip. I looked over to see Emmett hiding behind a tree spying at a pair of deer eating grass not knowing what was coming.

"_Ha! Yeah well watch this…" _He sprang at the two, landing on top of both deer. I heard the sickening bone snap. He rushed to get the blood down before they both died, so that the blood wouldn't get cold.

When he was done he jumped up with triumph, "Two! At _once_!" he beamed.

"Wow, Emmett that's quite a feat." I said with sarcasm dripping through my words. I looked around for more prey. I saw a group mindlessly walking around. I grinned mischievously and ran.

* * *

I hopped up the front porch steps, turned around and snickered, "Emmett, how long will it take you to learn that I am faster than you?"

"_I swear, one day, I will beat you in a race!"_

"Apparently, it wont be anytime soon." I chuckled.

"_Im a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation…"_

I turned around and stared at the house. Alice only ever sang in her head when she was trying to hide something from me, and the more annoying the song, the more important the subject. This must have been really important because I wanted to run as far away from that bubble gum crap song. I gave up waiting for Emmett and walked inside with a puzzled look on my face.

I walked into the living room where Jasper was, who probably knew more than anyone else what she was hiding.

"_I'm confused too, I know nothing."_ He thought without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Well, how long has she been…?"

"_50 ecstatic and 50 grief." _He shrugged and looked over to me _"She saw something right after you left for hunting and has been up in our room since. What's she singing?"_

I made a face. "'Barbie Girl'".

He laughed, _"Sorry"_

I looked up at the ceiling trying to block out her singing and shrugged, "Not your fault. Mind if I join you?"

He smiled "Sure. Nothing's on TV though."

I smiled in response and plopped down on the couch. I picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels. A little while later the songs coming from Alice's room stopped.

"_Oh, no, oh no, uhm new song… uh-oh! I can't think of anything…" _Alice thought frantically, and then suddenly a picture of Bella Swan flew into her head. Not one second had gone by and then a picture of Jasper.

My head flew toward the ceiling. Why was Alice thinking about _Bella Swan_? And more importantly why was she trying to hide it from me? What did she…?

"Jasper!" Alice called

I looked over at Jasper who was staring at me.

"_I don't even want to know." _He got up and ran to Alice, who was now thinking X-Rated thoughts, no doubt the easiest way to keep me out of her head no matter what. Somehow reading my sister's mind while she and her husband – my brother – were intimate was more revolting than interesting.

I groaned and ran out the house for fresh air. Yes, running was what I needed right now. So I ran, away from any thoughts that centered on Isabella Swan.


	4. Almost

**Chapter Four.**

(Almost.)

stephenie meyer owns all characters, and i do not! :)

* * *

"That was insane!" Emmett cried from the backseat of my Volvo. I chuckled; today there was layer of black ice covering all the streets. In the Volvo, I drove to some deserted roads and slid and skidded around the ice. Now we were on our way to the school.

Alice had been either singing annoying songs or thinking X-Rated thoughts about Jasper. And everything in between that might try and get me out of her head. Right now, she was sitting in the passenger seat, singing "Baby Got Back".

Rosalie and Jasper were laughing at Emmett's reenactment of what his reaction was to the looping around the lonely streets.

We got to the school early, like every other morning. I parked in our usual spot, and turned off the car and sighed. I looked around to see if Bella was around to torture me with her appallingly luscious scent. No rusty red truck. All of my family got out of the car and headed for their buildings walking hand in hand. I got out of the car, slowly even for human pace. I leaned up against the side of the car, waiting for Bella's arrival. What excuse would I tell my family if they saw me waiting for her? I didn't know. I could barely come up with an excuse to tell myself, all I knew was that I wanted to. I didn't know if I wanted to talk to her, all I knew was that I wanted to see her.

Bella pulled up then in her old pickup truck. She hopped out and walked to the back of her truck. She cocked her head to the side and stared at the metal chains, covering her tires. There was the slightest gleam in her eyes. How did those snow chains make her feel? Oh, how I wished to be in her head for at least ten minutes.

Then I heard it. There was a high-pitched screaming but it wasn't a human screaming… I looked over to where the sound was coming from, it was Tyler Crowley's dark blue van screeching along the black ice, like the way I was this morning. Only Tyler hadn't control over his van, and he was heading straight for Bella's truck. The thing was Bella was in the way.

Bella brought her eyes from the tires and searched for where the sound was coming from. She finally locked eyes with the van that was bound to hit her in just a few heartbeats. Bella's face was panicked. There was no way for her to escape.

I grabbed at the car behind me, knowing I wouldn't be able to do anything without risking my family's secret. Bella was going to die. No, no she wasn't. Not her.

I shot forward and grabbed Bella knocking her out of the way. Her head slammed against the ground with enough force to give her a concussion. I was worried she might be hurt, but I was mostly filled with relief that she wasn't killed.

Then I realized that the truck didn't stop at Bella's truck, but it bounced off of it, heading in our direction. I cursed under my breath, if I hadn't known better I would think Tyler's van had it out for killing Bella. There wasn't enough time to get Bella away from the van that coming our way so I braced my self against the tan car behind me and shot out my hands in front of me to stop the van from crushing us. I then gripped the underside of the van and swung Bella's legs to the side before it could crush them. The van had finally stopped with a groaning thud. When the van settled glass popped onto the asphalt. There were chaotic voices and thoughts and screams all around us, attempting to give a vampire a very bad migraine.

I leaned over Bella, who was parallel with the tan car, and asked "Bella? Are you all right?"

"Im fine" her voice sounded raspy. She tried to sit up from my iron grasp holding her to the side of my body.

"Be careful" I warned, "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

"Ow." She said sounded surprised.

I tried not to chuckle, Bella was so amusing. "That's what I thought."

"How in the…" she started, shaking her head. "How did you get over here so fast?"

Oh no. She had seen me? I sobered up instantly and turned serious. I had risked my family's secret and Bella had possibly seen.

"I was standing right next to you, Bella." I told her.

This time when she tried to sit up, I let her, sliding as far away from her as possible in the tight space. I looked right into her eyes, trying as hard as I could to make her see that she hadn't seen anything, that maybe she hadn't recognized me next to her yet. I tried putting on an innocent and concerned expression on. Innocent because, she tried blaming me of something humanly impossible, and concerned for her sanity for her thinking that.

"Don't move" someone ordered

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone from the forming crowd shouted.

Bella then tried to get up but I put my hand on her shoulder restraining her. "Just stay put for now." I instructed.

"But its cold." She complained, I couldn't help but laugh at that. Even when she was threatening to know my secret she was cute. Wait, did I really think she was cute?

Her eyes flashed suddenly, "You were over there" she said with confidence in her voice. "You were by your car."

I narrowed my eyes, willing myself to make her believe me. "No, I wasn't."

"I saw you"

"Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." I tried to make her believe me, I stared right into her eyes, mine pleading, for her to believe me.

"No." she clenched her jaw.

"Please, Bella." Oh no, why did this girl have to be so stubborn?

"Why?"

"Trust me" I whispered her, begging with me eyes for her to believe me.

The ambulance had arrived and the sirens were going off but I could clearly here her answer, "Will you promise to explain everything to me later?"

"Fine." I snapped, unable to think of anything else to say. She could think I was going to tell her all she wanted; there was no way Bella was finding out my secret. I would have said no, but I needed out of this confined space, her scent was driving me mad.

"Fine" she repeated just as angry.

It took 6 EMT's and two teachers to move the van far enough out of the way to bring in stretchers. When they tried putting me in one of those, I immediately declined and persuaded them I was completely fine but Bella had slammed her head on the ground and had a possible concussion. I swore under my breath, if only Bella were that easy to persuade. It was probably her blocked mind, I usually read peoples mind and found what it was that was needed for their opinion to be shifted. But Bella's mind was like a blank piece of paper to me, so I couldn't work that way. And I had absolutely no practice in making her believe me the old fashion way. There was no way she would believe me. But there also was no way, Bella would ever find out mine and my family's secret.

I hopped in the front seat of the ambulance and waited to be taken to the hospital, where I told the EMT's that my father would examine me and confirm I was perfectly fine.

I could hear my angry family's thoughts in the distance, screaming at me. But I blocked them out. I would deal with them later.

* * *

I walked around the corner to my father's office. I stopped in front of the door took a deep breath and opened the door to find Carlisle sitting at his desk looking up at me.

"_So what happened Edward?" _Carlisle smiled.

I exhaled, wondering where to begin. I smiled weakly, "So there was an accident at school."

"Yes, I know. I meant, what part includes you in this? Was it just you, or are your brothers and sisters included as well?"

"No, it was just me." I took a deep breath and said, "Well, Tyler Crowley's van was headed straight for Bella. I was standing 5 parking spaces down, and right before it crashed into her I ran over to her and knocked her out of the way." I stopped for a second, to evaluate how he was taking this. He was wearing a shocked expression. I hesitated, and then kept going. "But Tyler's van didn't stop; it just bounced from Bella's truck and headed in our direction again. There wasn't enough time to pick her up and run again, so I stopped the van with my hands."

Carlisle's mouth was hanging open, but by the time I finished, he had managed to compose himself. "Did you leave a dent in any of the cars?"

"Yes, but Alice told me she would destroy any evidence."

He nodded. "Did anyone see you?"

"No… well except…"

"Except what?" _"Edward who saw you?"_

I sighed, "Bella Swan."

His composed mask fell to pieces. _"She saw you?"_

I nodded.

"She saw everything?"

"I'm not exactly sure, she saw me standing by my car. And she was asking about how I could have gotten over to her car so fastly."

"Well whatever she did see, you need to convince her that it's not true."

"Right. I was going to go over there right now."

"Okay. I'll be in there once I'm done with this paper work; I'll be over there to check on…" he looked down at some papers in front of him "Bella Swan and Tyler Crowley." He nodded "Well seems like Bella has a possible concussion, you seem to be in luck."

I pursed my lips. Luck? Yes it was lucky that Bella saw me running at inhuman speed. And it was also lucky that she remembered it even after she hit her head.

I nodded anyway and turned around and headed for Bella's room.

I rounded the corner and walked into the ER, hearing many apologies coming from Tyler Crowley. I walked into view of both Tyler and Bella. Bella was lying still with her eyes closed, though her breathing didn't seem as even.

"Is she sleeping?" I asked Tyler.

Bella's eyes almost immediately flew open, staring at me. I smirked, and she glared at me.

"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry –" Tyler started to stay, but I lifted my hand to cut him off.

I smiled, "No blood, no foul." Not that there would be any…

I walked over and sat at the foot of Tyler's bed angled at Bella. "So, what's the verdict?" I asked her.

"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go." She complained, "How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"

"It's all about who you know. But don't worry I came to spring you." I said, knowing Carlisle was just about to walk in.

Bella gawked at my father, taking in his inhuman beauty. I didn't like the way she looked at him, was she interested? Couldn't be. Maybe it was just because he was my father; maybe I would feel like that if anyone found Carlisle attractive other than Esme.

"So, Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" he asked her

"I'm fine." She said, sounding like she was beginning to grow tired of repeating these words.

Carlisle walked over to the light board that hung on the wall, and stuck the X-rays on them, examining them.

"Your X-rays look good." He said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine." She said again with a sigh, topping it off by throwing a quick scowl in my direction.

Carlisle began examining her head, doing routine things you would learn in med school. Bella winced when his fingers traced right above her ear. "Tender?"

"Not really." She said. She was so stubborn, I had to laugh. Bella narrowed her eyes at me, and I threw her a beaming smile.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room – you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all." Carlisle said to her.

Bella frowned, "Can't I go back to school?"

"Maybe you should take it easy today." He warned.

She looked over at me and said "Does _he_ get to go to school?"

I chuckled, "Someone has to spread the good news that we survived."

"Actually, most of the school seems to be in the waiting room." He informed her.

It was true; I could hear them and all their thoughts.

Bella covered her face with her hands and moaned, "Oh no."

My father raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"

"No, no!" she insisted hopping out of bed, and maybe a little too quickly. Bella staggered to the side but Carlisle caught her before she could trip over her own feet and fall.

"Im fine" she assured him

"Take some Tylenol for the pain." He suggested.

"It doesn't hurt that bad."

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky." He said as he picked up her chart and began signing it.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me."

"Oh, well, yes." He said flipping through the pages on her chart, then walking over to Tyler's bed. _"Edward, you need to fix that."_

Bella's eyes flashed, I could see the wheels in her head turning.

Carlisle began checking Tyler's cuts and checking on him when Bella walked over to my side and hissed "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I took a step back, clenching my jaw. The scent was going to drive me insane. "Your father is waiting for you."

She looked over at my father and Tyler. "I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind." She pressed.

"_Edward now is the perfect time. You saved her life and that's wonderful but you need to fix this before it gets out of hand."_

I turned and walked out, walking up the long hall way. I heard Bella struggling to keep up so I spun around, she stopped a few feet away from me dead in her tracks.

"What do you want?" I asked.

She seemed startled a bit, but regained her composure. "You owe me an explanation." She said blowing her wonderfully deadly breath in my face.

I locked my teeth together. "I saved your life – I don't owe you anything." Why would she even care? This girl was such a strange human. Any other normal human would be showering me with gratitude not interrogating me and punishing me with their attractive scents.

She flinched. "You promised."

"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about."

Her heart beat rose, and her face flushed. "There's nothing wrong with my head."

"What do you want from me Bella?"

"I want to know the truth. I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you _think_ happened?" I snapped. This way I would know everything. God if only I could read her mind, I wouldn't need to ask.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me – Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both – and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it – and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all – the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up…" she stopped grinding her teeth.

Amazing. She had seen everything. All of it.

I stared at her incredulously; attempting to question her sanity for thinking I could do such things. When really she was dead on.

"You think I lifted a van off you?"

She only nodded.

"Nobody will believe that, you know." It was true, no one would. They all too would question her sanity.

She said each word slowly, "I'm not going to tell anybody."

What? Then why would she care so much? "Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me. I don't like to lie – so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it."

There was no chance in me telling her. I wouldn't even be able to read her mind to know if she would even keep her promise. There were rarely ever any humans who did what they actually said they would. "Cant you just thank me and get it over with?"

"Thank you." She said fuming.

I narrowed my eyes, "You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No."

"In that case… I hope you enjoy disappointment."

We were both silent for a moment, glaring at each other. Finally she broke the silence, shocking me with her words. "Why did you even bother?"

"I don't know" I whispered. I turned on my heel and walked away thinking about why I _had _bothered. I didn't even know why I was waiting for her there in the parking lot in the first place. Would I have done this for any other random human? No. Because every other random human didn't have Bella's scent. I know that if one drop of her blood had even spilled I would have lost all humanity within myself and sucked her dry. The monster would have taken over. Was that why? The situation would have delivered a bad consequence either way. I had to choose the lesser of two evils, I may have risked my family's secret to one girl but that's a lot better than to everyone.


	5. Discussion

**Chapter Five.**

(Discussion.)

mrs. meyer owns, not me

* * *

I walked into my home to find six vampires facing me. It was about midnight, when I got home I ran out to go hunting. I was finally returning, and I wasn't surprised at their angry reactions. I decided it was inevitable, so I might as well get it over with now. I would listen, nod, and let them get it out of their systems and turn around and leave.

Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all wore furious expressions while Carlisle and Alice were calm. Esme of course, like always, was on no one's side.

Rosalie glared at me. "How dare you? Are you even going to tell us why you chose to risk our lives?"

I just stared back at her, I knew I probably owed them an explanation but I didn't feel like giving one.

"_You broke the law Edward." _Jasper snarled in his head blowing some of his fury my way. Of course Jasper all but worshipped the Volturi and their rules. They _had_ saved him numerous times over in the past.

"Are you even going to say anything!?" Emmett yelled.

I looked over to him. I looked glanced at all their faces. Yes, I did owe them an explanation and whether I wanted to or not, I had to give them one.

"I don't know what to say." I told them.

"You don't know what to say?" Rosalie roared. "How about you tell us what was going on in your puny little –"

"Rosalie." Esme interrupted. She looked back over at me. _"Edward, why? I'm not mad at you but I am curious._" "Why would you risk our family's secret to save the girls life?"

"Esme, if I knew I would tell you."

"You know what Edward, I think you're psychotic." Rosalie sneered. "First you want to murder her and drink every single drop of blood that's inside her body and then all of a sudden you're star struck and trying to save her over keeping our secret, a _secret_."

"Oh so you think that if I had just stood by and watched the car crush every bone in her body and slash her skin open and watch the blood pour out that I would have just stood there? I don't think I would have been able to control myself. So Rosalie which way would you have wanted it? Me save her life and only have _her _think something isn't normal or me feed off of her in front of an entire school, confirming what we are?"

Rosalie was fuming now she was about to say something when Emmett said something instead, "We would have held you back. We wouldn't have let you."

I snorted, "Once her blood got out of her skin I doubt anyone would have been able to get me away from it."

Then Alice fidgeted. "Edward, they would have restrained you."

I whipped my head around to her and narrowed my eyes. She _saw_ it and didn't even tell me, warn me.

"You saw!?" I growled.

Alice cringed and nodded. She then replayed the entire thing in my head, the van crushing Bella, me being pulled with much needed effort into the Volvo, Alice and I on the phone, Alice bringing Bella to Carlisle, Carlisle changing Bella.

"_this was the only vision of it… you must have made a last minute decision, decided at first to stand by then changed your mind at the last second."_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I felt terrible about it afterwards today when you were at the hospital but then…" _"But then I searched Bella's future. Edward no matter what, she becomes a vampire. It always ends two ways, she either dies or changes."_

That was not possible.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Rosalie asked glancing back and forth between me and Alice.

"Alice, that would never happen." I snarled.

"Edward, it is going to happen." She replied.

"What's not going to happen?" Emmett asked, also confused.

"I will not let it! She is not going to change. She will stay human." The room got suddenly quiet. Everyone looked at me and Alice.

"Alice, she's going to be changed?" Esme asked quietly.

"No she isn't." I said through my teeth.

Alice looked back to Esme and nodded. "Every vision end's the same. Bella being brought to Carlisle and being changed."

Emmett looked at me for a second and then back to Alice. "She is brought back to be changed for…?" _"Edward?"_

"Edward." Alice answered honestly.

Rosalie glared at me, "So is that it? You love her."

"No. I do not love her." I snapped.

Rosalie smirked. "Really? Still sticking to your first excuse? Tell me was that exactly what you were thinking when you saw the van about to crash into her?"

No, that wasn't what I was thinking, I was far from thinking about her blood at that moment. I recall exactly what I thought once I processed the situation. _Not her._

"Yes, that's what I was thinking." I said evenly.

Rosalie snorted and grabbed Emmett's hand. "Well that doesn't quite match up with Alice's vision." _"Wow, Edward loves someone. A girl. Who would have known?"_

I growl erupted from my chest and Jasper sent waves of calm my way. "Well, why don't you change her, Edward?" Jasper suggested.

"Bella doesn't deserve that."

"Edward." He said, ping-ponging persuasion towards me, "Your broke the Volturi's law. She knows too much and if they find out they will murder her anyway."

"I. Will. Not. Change. Her." I said each word slowly.

"Why not?" Rosalie demanded. _"What's so special about her anyway? It's not like she's half as good looking as me…"_

"She is too brilliant, too full of potential for life to be damned to a life of night and nothingness. Besides that, she hates me."

"Edward, you don't know that. I could tell you how she feels." Jasper suggested.

"Jasper, no. No I am not changing her, no one is."

"Well how do you even know she's going to keep this a secret?" Rosalie yelled.

"I don't. But she gave me her word." I glared at her.

"Oh well, since she gave you her word I guess we have nothing to worry about!" she cried, sarcasm heavy in her words.

"If she says anything, to anyone no one will believe her." I hesitated but went on, "And if she does say something, we will leave the moment she utters a single word. Though, I can bet it won't happen. Alice will she say anything?"

Alice closed her eyes and was silent for a moment. She opened her eyes and shook her head. "No, all she tells people is that Edward was standing right next to her, puller her out of the way and saved her life."

It was quiet in the room for a moment.

"So are we done here?" I asked.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Yes, but Edward you must stay away from her."

Something inside struck, "What?" I asked bewildered.

"She is obviously very perceptive of you, you must stay away. We can't risk her knowing anything else if you refuse to change her."

I hesitated then nodded. "Fine."

I turned and ran right out the door, for fresh air. I just ran and just kept running.


	6. Ignoring Bella

**Chapter Six.**

(Ignoring Bella.)

i dont own a single thing, that one genious writer, stephenie meyer does.

* * *

Over the next couple of months, I pretended Isabella Swan wasn't there. I never looked at her during lunch, or biology. I didn't eavesdrop on the minds around her. I left Bella Swan completely alone. It was supremely hard trying to ignore her in biology, when I was trapped in that classroom with her scent. The day after the accident, she did try to talk to say hello. I only turned my head and nodded, I couldn't risk looking into her wide, deep brown eyes. That was the last time we had any interaction. Not even my family talked about her anymore, but occasionally they would think about her. I thought about her more often though. I only had one conversation with her, and there were so many things I wanted to know about her. So many things I wanted to hear her opinions on. But I would never know.

* * *

I was lying on my bedroom floor, listening to a new indie band I had heard about through someone's mind at school when Alice came in.

"Hi, Edward!" Alice chirped.

"Hello, Alice." I replied.

_"Want to go hunting? Jasper went yesterday and anyways I wanted to hang out with you. You've been so shut out from everyone for the last few months."_

"Sure, Alice. Would you like to go right now?"

"Yes!" She turned around and flew to the door.

I sighed got up and turned off my music. Then I shot after her.

After hunting a few deer, we sat down on the forest floor.

I swallowed, "Alice?"

She looked over at me and smiled "Yes?"

"Are you still having visions of Bella?" I asked

"Yes. A lot, actually."

"What are they about?" I looked down at my shirt.

_"Same as before. She's going to die. Or change. Edward it doesn't matter how far away from her you are, she will get into an accident, and be close to dying. Then one of us shows up and brings her to Carlisle. Or if Carlisle shows up he takes her home."_

I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw. Why was it Bella, the one girl with the most life and potential in her would be drained of everything that makes her so special? I wouldn't let her be turned into one of us. But…then she would die. I won't let that happen either.

_"Why don't you want her to change? I don't need to read minds to know that you care about her. That you miss her."_

"Cant you see how much she deserves life?" I opened my eyes. "She has to much potential, intelligence, beauty to be damned to this life." I looked off into the tree tops.

_"Wow. You really care about her don't you?"_

"No. I don't, not anymore than any other human."

"Oh, come on Edward! Do you have to be so stubborn?"

I snorted. "I am not stubborn. I am right."

"Whatever you say. But you can't lie when I can see the truth." She smirked. I glared at the tiny vampire in front of me. Was she right? Did I care about her? No, not in over 100 years did I care about a girl in a way Alice was suggesting. Especially not a human.

"I'm going back." I announced and turned away and ran back to the house. I ran through all the trees, darting back and fourth through the tree trunks and hopping over dead trees and forest floor growth. The house came into view, and I ran up to the house and headed for my room. I was on the stairs when Esme called me.

_"Edward?" _

I stopped halfway up the stairs. "Yes?"

_"Can we talk?" _She sounded like she was in the living room.

I walked over to the living room, where Esme was sitting on the couch hugging her legs to her chest. She smiled up at me and flipped her caramel colored hair behind her shoulder. Her golden eyes were on me, while I walked and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Hello, Esme" I smiled warmly at her. My mother, she was the warmest person I had ever met. She gave love passionately always. She was a perfect match for my father, Carlisle who was the most compassionate person on the planet.

"Hello Edward. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

_"Are you sure?" _"You seem a little…" _"sad" _"down lately."

"Yes, what could be wrong?" I smiled.

"Well, I was wondering if it had anything to do with that girl, Bella Swan?"

I suppressed a groan, twice in one day Bella was brought up. "No, why would you think that?"

"I was wondering if maybe you…" _"might love her."_

"Esme. I don't. And I would never, she's a human."

She looked down at her hands. "Edward, we were all humans once." She looked up at me and smiled. _"I was a human when I first met Carlisle."_

"Yes I know. Even if I did care about her, what would I be able to do?" I asked.

"Change her."

"Not a chance." I said firmly. "That's why it doesn't matter."

"Well, you don't need to change her. You could just be with her." she smiled.

I laughed with out any humor. "Esme, I wouldn't stand a chance at that. I have to use everything I have just to get through one hour a day. I would never be able to be that close with her."

She smiled and put her cold hand on top of mine. "Edward, I believe in your strength. If you do too, you would be able to over come her scent. It's mind over matter."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I appreciate your help, Esme, but I don't care about her. I know you have concerns about me, but I am happy alone." I opened my eyes and looked into her eyes. "I'm fine with what I have." I said taking the hand on top of mine.

She smiled. _"I just love you Edward, I want you to be happy."_

"I love you too. I am. Thank you Esme." I got up from the couch and ran upstairs. I turned up the music all the way I could get it, trying to drown out all the thoughts and voices in my house. Even my own.


	7. Bella?

Chapter Seven.

(Bella?)

i dont own a thing. that would be mrs.meyer.

* * *

I was sitting at my biology table like any other tedious day. I was staring at the board, reading Mr. Banners mind, seeing what he had planned for us today. Bella's scent piled on top of me, taking away all of the fresh air. I clenched my fists and crossed my arms. She walked up to the desk and sat down. She didn't notice me anymore than I pretended to notice her. Mike Newton followed her to our desk and leaned up against the desk.

"_Come on, be cool. You have nothing to worry about. Your only competition was Cullen over there but she hates him." _I stiffened. _"Okay, now or never."_

"So." He started. "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."

"That's great." Bella said sounding enthusiastic.

Newton frowned _"What? She's happy? She should have told me not to, told me I should go with her." _"Well… I told her I had to think about it."

"Why would do that?" She said sounding disappointed.

"_Wait now she's disappointed that I said no? This isn't at all happening the way I thought. Oh great." _His face turned bright red and he looked down. "I was wondering if … well, if you might be planning to ask me." _"Oh wait maybe she doesn't hate Cullen after all. Did she ask Edward?"_

I turned my head a little towards them reflexively. I clenched my fists together harder. I didn't like the idea of Bella and Newton together. He didn't deserve her at all.

"Mike, I think you should tell her yes." Bella suggested.

"Did you already ask someone?" Mike said as his flitted over to my face then back to Bella's.

"No. I'm not going to the dance at all."

"Why not?" He pressed

"Im going to Seattle that Saturday." I could hear her heart beat speed up a little. She was lying. Why? Did she not want to go to the dance at all? Or did she just not want to go with him? Again, I was irritated that her mind, the only mind I truly wanted to hear, was blocked off from me. What a cruel world this is.

"Can't you go some other weekend?" He persisted.

"Sorry, no." she said politely. "So you shouldn't make jess wait any longer – it's rude."

"Yeah, you're right." He mumbled. _"Great I'm stuck with Jessica. I might as well not go…"_

I looked over to Bella, trying with all might to read her mind. Or at least read her face. She closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temples, like she had a migraine. I was fascinated by her words and her facial expressions. I wanted to know so much more about her. But how could I? I promised I would stay away…

Bella sighed and opened her eyes. She stared back at me, with a shocked expression. Her eyes grew wider with every second and after a few seconds I noticed her hands starting to shake.

"Mr. Cullen?" _"Well, well. The perfect Cullen isn't paying attention. Finally he won't know the answer. And this is an easy question. The answer is so obvious, the Krebs cycle."_

"The Krebs Cycle." I answered slowly turning my head to Mr. Banner.

"_Damn. Well, maybe he was paying attention." _Mr. Banner thought as he went on to ask another student for a different answer.

Bella's scent stirred in the air, I looked over to see that she threw her hair over her shoulder as a screen. It wasn't enough for her to have her mind blocked, but now she had to hide her face?

When the bell rang, she turned away from me to gather her things. I didn't care what my family said; I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to know if she turned Newton down because she didn't want to go with him or not go at all. Most girls at this school would be elated at the chance to go with him. I had to talk to her. I had no idea what to say but I still wanted to at least hear her speak. Something. Anything.

"Bella?"

She turned around slowly towards me, with a wary expression. When I didn't say anything she spoke. "What? Are you speaking to me again?"

I had to fight a smile about to form on my lips. "No, not really."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Then what do you want, Edward?" She kept her eyes closed. Something inside me fluttered when she said my name. The feeling was odd.

The way her body language was, her closed eyes and her slow breathing all let me know she obviously hated me. And what had Newton said? She hated me? Did she tell him that? I must have offended her by ignoring her.

"I'm sorry." I admitted. Sorry for everything I did to you, everything I almost did, and what might happen. I banished that last thought from my head, no nothing was going to happen her. I wouldn't allow it. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really."

She opened her eye. "I don't know what you mean."

"It's better if we're not friends. Trust me." I wanted to be her friend, and I wasn't exactly sure, but maybe even more. But if I wasn't the right friend for her. I wasn't worthy of her friendship. She deserved so much more than me.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier." She hissed at me. "You could have saved yourself all this regret."

"Regret? Regret for what?" what would I regret? What was she _talking_ about?

"For not letting that stupid van squish me." She snapped.

She had to be kidding. She thought I regretted saving her life? "You think I regret saving your life?"

"I _know _you do."

"You don't know anything." How could she say such things? Even after I risked my family's secret and everything we've worked for I didn't regret it. She turned abruptly and gathered her books. On her haste to make it to make it to the door, her toe caught on the door and all her books flew from her arms. She sighed and she bent to pick them up, I had already walked over there, picked them up, and stacked them in a pile for her. I handed them to her.

"Thank you." She said icily.

I narrowed my eyes, "You're welcome." I retorted.

She straightened her back and walked away. I exhaled and stalked off to my last class of the day.

* * *

After school I started for my Volvo as every other day. When I heard Eric Yorkie's mind I smirked. _"Okay, I heard she turned Newton down. Maybe she'll say yes to me? I've got nothing to lose. I can do it." _

I slowed my pace, letting Eric get ahead of me. I had to see this. He walked up to her car, and waited since Bella wasn't there yet. I would wait too, this was definitely worth watching. Would she say yes? This would answer my previous question, if she even wanted to go to the dance at all.

Finally Bella came into view and walked to her car. She noticed Eric, "Hey, Eric."

"Hi, Bella." He choked.

"What's up?" she said while unlocking her door.

"Uh, I was just wondering …" _"come on Yorkie just spit it out!" _"if you would go to the spring dance with me." his voice broke on the last word.

I laughed, Bella would never want him. He wasn't a real man; he could barely even ask her out.

"I thought it was girls' choice." She said looking up startled by his offer.

He hung his head, "Well, yeah."

She straightened her back and smiled warmly. "Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day."

"Oh. Well, maybe next time." He asked.

"Sure" she agreed, and then bit her lip for her slip.

As Yorkie walked away I made my way to my car. I tried hard not to laugh when I walked by Bella's car. She looked at me, then yanked the door open, got in and slammed it shut.

I got into my car and noticed Tyler Crowley's thoughts and had to laugh. _"So she turned down mike? Well maybe she's more interested in someone like me. Maybe I should ask her tomorrow…"_

_Oh, no you can ask her right now, _I thought. I pulled out swiftly, blocking Bella's way out.

Bella pulled out, and got in line behind me, Tyler was behind her. _"Here's my chance! Maybe it was fate."_

Tyler got out of his car and walked over to Bella's driver's side window. Bella rolled down the window. "I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen." She sounded irritated.

"Oh, I know – I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." He smiled.

Her face was priceless, she obviously hated this. I was so glad I did this; I wouldn't have wanted to miss that face.

"Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he continued.

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler." Her voice sounded annoyed and sharp.

"Yeah, Mike said that."

"Then why –"

"I was hoping you were just letting him down easy." He shrugged.

"Sorry, Tyler. I really am going out of town."

"That's cool. We still have prom." He grinned, walking away. Bella just sat there with her mouth hanging wide open, stunned.

I was laughing at her expression when my family got in the car.

"_What's so funny?" _Jasper asked.

"Uh, Edward are you okay?" Emmett asked.

I nodded and stopped laughing, only smiling and drove away.


	8. need help!

Im not exactly sure what to do. I might write more, what it will be im not sure. Should I finish twilight epov? I stopped because the real version came out and I thought it was useless. But im getting requests to keep writing. But if I don't do that I might write an AU :) so tell me what you think! Thanks so much guys


End file.
